


[Podfic] Beltane

by akikotree



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: There is a story that is not told in Ealdor anymore, not for many years now, a story about Beltane Eve. Recorded for Team Chartreuse in Voiceteam 2020. Find out more about Voiceteamhereandhere.Thank you so much to Astolat for havingBlanket Permissionand thank you as always toParakafor hosting <3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Beltane

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beltane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



  


## Streaming

## Duration

7 minutes, 33 seconds 

## Download

  * [MP3](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin-%20Beltane.mp3) | **Size:** 5.15 MB 

| 

cover created by Barbex  
  
---|---


End file.
